


Kidnapped Heart

by writingdesire123



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Nichorello, vauseman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdesire123/pseuds/writingdesire123
Summary: While grieving her best friend, Alex meets Piper Chapman and her best friend Lorna Morello. As Alex and Piper begin to fall for each other, Lorna is still waiting to find the one.





	1. Chapter One

Alex sat on her bed, wearing a tight black dress, staring into nothingness. It had been three months, yet everything still felt numb. she woke up every morning and for a few sweet seconds, she would forget, but then she would remember, and it broke her heart all over again. Alex thought she knew pain. When her Father left her and her Mother when she was only five, she thought that was pain, but after recent events, she realised she knew nothing. Alex saw her face everywhere, on the television, in the street, but worse of all, in her mind. She couldn't shake her face from her head. Her laugh. Her laugh was contagious, and her smile could light up the whole room. Alex really didn't know how special she was until she was gone. 

"Al," said her Mother, Diane, softly, entering her bedroom. Alex didn't move her gaze from the plain wall she had been staring at for the past ten minutes. 

"Al, baby, we need to go." 

"Whats the point in burying an empty casket?" she asked, frustrated, still not looking up. Diane took a seat next to Alex on her bed, it creaking slightly as she sat down. She placed a comforting hand on her leg. 

"They've been searching for a body, for three months. People need closure Alex. I think it will be good for you." 

"We don't know that she's dead though Mum. We can't give up hope," Alex said, almost pleading with her Mother. 

Hearing this broke Diane's heart. 

"Alex, sweetie. You've seen the video. You've seen what happened to her. there's no coming back from that." 

Alex knew it was the truth, but she tried to hold out hope, that maybe she would be reunited with her best friend. 

"I know you don't really want to go to the funeral Alex but you need closure. After today, you may be able to begin to heal." 

Once again, Alex knew her Mother was right. She always was though wasn't she. 

...

As Alex arrived at the church, she felt her chest tighten, she felt as if she was dripping in sweat and she felt the sudden need to leave. Her Mother's comforting hand on her shoulder, brought her back to reality. 

"Just breath Alex. Your okay." Alex took a few deep breaths and soon began to calm down. Her chest felt less tight and she cooled down. 

"Are you ready to go inside?" 

Alex nodded. In reality, she wasn't and she wasn't sure she ever would be, but she knew she had to. To one day get over what had happened, she had to say goodbye, even if she wasn't ready yet. 

They sat down on a pew, waiting for the funeral to begin. She knew the ceremony would be lavish, considering who her Mother was. Alex spotted her Mother sat at the front, with a few other family members that Alex didn't recognise. She looked over at her own Mother, suddenly grateful that she had her love. 

"She doesn't look that upset," Alex said, still looking at the woman. 

"Of course she will be upset Al, she's her daughter. Some people are just better at hiding it than others." 

Alex considered her Mother's words carefully, until someone tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Red. These past few months the woman had stopped dyeing her hair bright red, stopped applying her fierce makeup, and even though people still knew not to mess with her, she looked less threatening than she did before. She looked tired, fed up. Alex thought that this funeral would be good for Red. She thought that maybe it would be good for her too. 

"Sure," Alex replied, shuffling slightly closer to Diane in order to give Red a little more space. 

Alex watched as more family members entered and she couldn't help but wonder if they actually cared or were just there to show their face. 

"She wouldn't of liked this, would she. All the flowers, photos, family members," said Alex, looking over at Red. 

"No I suppose not," Red muttered, not looking at Alex. She had never seen the woman look so down. 

"Hey Alex," greeted Piper, sitting in the pew behind with Lorna right next her. The two had proved to be a good support system for Alex over the past few months, and there was something about Piper that made Alex want to spend more time with her. 

"Thank you for coming," said Alex, gratefully. 

"Of course. We wanted to be here to support you," replied Lorna, smiling at her. 

"I really appreciate it." 

"How are you feeling about this Alex," Piper asked, a concerned look on her face. 

"I really don't know. On one hand I think this is good, I may be finally able to move on but then I feel like this is very final and I really don't know how to feel about it." 

"I know you miss her Alex, but you have to try to move on. She wouldn't want you to live in the past forever." 

Alex knew that Piper was right. She knew that everyone who had offered her the same advice was right, it just didn't feel it. 

...

As the final shovel of dirt was thrown on top of the empty coffin, Alex was invited to say a few words. As she stood at the front looking across at the gathering of people watching her intently, she unfolded the piece of paper that she had been holding in her hand. She had prepared a speech, but as soon as she looked at it, she folded it back and decided to not follow it and just say what was on her mind. She took a deep breath before she spoke, trying not to burst into tears. 

"I wrote something for today, but I don't want to read it out. I don't think I can," she began. "Nicky Nichols was a special person. She certainly wasn't perfect, but she was the perfect best friend. While she wasn't the most academically smart person, she was people smart. She would always know if something was wrong with me, and she wouldn't give up until I told her what. At the time it could seem annoying, but now I know that, that was exactly what I needed." Alex's voice began to crack, she desperately tried to keep in the tears, but one loan one rolled down her left cheek, falling from her chin.   
"Without her I feel as if a part of me is missing. The most important part. I see her in my sleep. Well I see her everywhere really. I still hear her voice telling me off if I do something stupid. I wonder if that will ever really go away. On the outside, Nicky was tough and didn't care about what anyone thought of her, but on the inside, she was soft and caring and I knew I could always count no her. I only wish more people could've seen that side of her. I also wish I could've thanked her for everything she did for, and told her how much she meant to me. So Nicky, wherever you may be, thank you. I hope your finally sleeping peacefully."

Alex looked down at her hands, trying not to break down, before joining her Mother back in the gathering of people. Diane placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and squeezed it. 

After everyone had left Alex decided to sit on a bench under a large oak tree. She needed some time alone. She sat thinking of all the happy memories she had with Nicky, trying to forget about her being gone. 

"Hey Alex," said Piper taking a seat next to Alex. Alex didn't reply, so Piper decided to speak again. 

"Your speech was beautiful." 

"I just said what I was thinking." 

"She must've meant a lot to you." Piper was right. Nicky did mean a lot to Alex. In fact, she meant everything. 

"Nicky understood me in a way no one else could." 

Piper didn't know how to reply. She didn't know how to console the broken person sat next to her. 

"Me and Lorna are going out tonight, why don't you join us?" she invited. 

"No thanks," Alex replied. "I think I need some alone time." 

"Okay," said Piper standing up. "If you change your mind though you know where to find us." 

Alex was grateful for the blonde, but she really only wanted to think of Nicky that night. 

...

"Another sandwich?" Nicky asked Alex, whilst munching on one herself. Alex took one and was surprised by the overwhelming taste of peanut butter. 

"Look at those birds," Alex pointed out a few moments later. Nicky looked up and saw a large gathering of birds flying in the sky. They were sat in a park on a hot summers day. Nicky's thick, wild hair was sticking to the back of her neck. She tied it up into a messy bun with a hairband from her wrist. 

Alex felt a drop of water fall from the sky onto her knee cap. 

"Is it raining?" she asked. When Nicky didn't reply, she looked over at her and noticed Nicky staring off into the distance. 

"Nicky?" she questioned concerned. 

A crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning rung through the air, one after another, then the rain began to fall quicker, confusing Alex. It had been hot only a few moments ago. 

"Nicky whats happening?" When Nicky still didn't reply or move, Alex began shaking her, screaming her name. She could feel the rain, dripping down her pale face. A bolt of lighting struck Nicky on the center of her head, causing her to disappear. Alex screamed her name one more time. 

Alex sat bolt right up in bed, screaming Nicky's name, drenched in her own sweat. Another dream. Every night she would dream about Nicky, and every time Nicky would die. Alex couldn't get the vision of Nicky being taken from her mind, and she wondered if she ever would. 

As she did every night, Alex left her bed and climbed into bed with her Mum, seeking comfort, with Nicky still on her mind.


	2. Chapter Two

Two months ago

As Alex entered her school, she could feel hundreds of eyes staring at her, burning holes into her skin. It had been a month since Nicky had gone missing and a week ago, she had been pronounced dead. A video, filmed by her captors had been released of Nicky being shot, and the police concluded that there would be no way she could've survived it. While it pained Alex to watch, she couldn't take her eyes off it and now, she couldn't get the image from her mind. Nicky's scared and pained expression was a sight she never could forget. 

No body had been found yet, but the police weren't going to stop looking. Nicky's Mother had refused to have a funeral until her body was found. Alex had no idea how long that would take. 

Alex walked down the corridor towards her locker and as she made her way over there, she passed Nicky's. Pictures and messages caught Alex's eye and she stopped and looked at it for a few seconds. Wherever she went, there was a constant reminder that Nicky was gone. She wasn't coming back. Alex would never see her again. She would never talk to her again, or see her smile, or hear her voice. They would never go out and pick out girls again. Those days were gone and they were never coming back. 

Alex couldn't stop looking at the pictures. Where had people gotten them from? There was one particular picture that made Alex stop. It was a selfie that Alex had taken of the two of them, with Nicky leaning over Alex's shoulder, smiling her big, bright smile. They were at their special spot. In reality, it was in a park, but they had spent many hours there together, and Alex had, had some of her happiest memories there. she would never feel like that again. 

Someone touched Alex on the shoulder. As she turned around to look, she was faced with a vaguely familiar face. What was her name? Natalie? Natasha? 

"I'm sorry about Nicky," the girl spoke, with her hand still on Alex's shoulder. She shook it off. 

"What do you mean?" she questioned, annoyed. 

"I'm sorry that she died. She was a really great person." 

Alex felt a sudden burst of anger rush through her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked the girl square in the eye. 

"How dare you say that," she seethed. 

"You didn't know Nicky." She looked around at the people that had gathered, wanting a view of the 'show'. 

"None of you knew Nicky like I did," she addressed the crowd, making wild gestures with her hands. 

"And no, she wasn't great, or a good person. She was an asshole and grumpy, and annoying, but she was my annoying, grumpy, asshole. None of you knew her like I did, I bet more than half of you didn't even like her." Alex stopped for a second and looked at all of the shocked faces watching her. She was going to cry. She could feel it. 

"And she didn't die. She was murdered," she spluttered before falling to her knees, sobbing. The people around her were gobsmacked at her sudden outburst. 

"Alright people, back off," said a voice that Alex recognised well. She turned round and saw the face of her best friend, pushing through the crowd. 

"Nicky," whispered Alex, almost questioning herself, turning her whole body round to face her properly. Nicky crouched down next to Alex, told the people to go away before wrapping her arms around a still sobbing Alex. Alex cried into her shoulder. She inhaled, expecting to smell the familiar scent of her best friend, but instead smelt something else. She looked up and saw that it wasn't Nicky. Deep down she knew that it wasn't. It could't be but that last, small amount of hope had tricked her. 

"Who are you?" she asked croaky still holding on. 

"My name is Piper. Piper Chapman," she spoke. Alex studied her face for a few moments. She was beautiful, and her shoulder length, blonde hair framed her face perfectly. 

"Whats your name?" Piper asked. 

"Alex." Alex didn't think that she had seen this girl before and she was certain that she would've remembered if she did. She figured she must be new. 

"Lets get you up off this floor, huh," Piper said, standing up and holding out a hand to help Alex up. Alex took the hand gratefully. 

Piper led Alex to the toilets by her hand and wiped her face with a damp cloth that she had run underneath the cold tap. 

"You'll feel better if your face feels fresher." 

In part, Piper was right. Alex felt more refreshed, but did she feel better? No and she strongly doubted that she ever could. 

...

Alex walked along the path in the park that her and Nicky had walked through so many times. It had been two weeks since her sudden outburst at school and since then, Nicky's locker had been cleared out at someone else had claimed it as their own. Piper and her friend Lorna, who had both just transferred schools, had been a huge help to Alex. She had been feeling slightly better the past few days, until she saw Nicky's mother selling some of Nicky's possessions. 'It hurts too much seeing them' had been Marka's response when Alex aggressively asked her why she was selling them but Alex knew that it was only because she didn't want the stuff cluttering up her house. 

Alex found herself sitting on the bench that her and Nicky would sit at all of the time. 

"Rough day?" Nicky asked, taking a seat next to Alex. 

"Like you could never imagine," Alex replied. Alex looked over at Nicky. 

"Why did you have to leave?" she asked. Nicky took a few seconds before she replied. 

"You know I didn't want to go right? I didn't chose to leave, but I had that choice taken away from me." Alex nodded, hoping Nicky would continue. She did. 

"But truthfully I can't come back and you can't change that. No one can. You have to stop living in the past or else you will be stuck there forever. Focus on the people that are here now." 

Alex felt a tear fall from her face, and Nicky wiped it away with her finger. Damn Nicky for always speaking such truthful words. She was always good at that. 

"What happens when I miss you?" she asked. Nicky smiled slightly. 

"We will always have memories right? But it is time to make new ones now, with new people." 

"Where will you be?" 

Nicky took Alex's hand and placed it on Alex's heart. 

"In here. Always." 

Nicky wrapped her arms around Alex. Alex held on, as tight as she could and closed her eyes. When she opened them, it was just her, alone on the bench once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter and let me know what you think. Things may still be a little vague but you'll get more as we go along. See you soon!


	3. Chapter Three

Three months ago 

Nicky took a large sip from the mug of coffee she had just made. She loved the strong and bitter taste and she instantly felt more awake as it hit the back of her throat. She closed he eyes and leaned her head back slightly, cherishing the silence. Last night, her Mother was hosting a party, and that was nothing like quietness. Her Mother's party's were not like the parties she would throw when Marka Nichols would go away. They were more sophisticated. Middle aged, divorced woman, would gather around the large, dark oak dining table, sip from an expensive glass of red wine and gossip about things that Nicky could't care to listen to. There would be other daughters and sons there too, all who would be high achieving. Usually on the road to becoming a doctor or lawyer. Marka would always point it out to Nicky how she should aim to something like that, but Nicky never listened. 

Nicky braced herself when she heard her Mother come into the kitchen. She would always know it was her from the loud sound her heels made. 

"Oh, good morning Nicole," she said. Nicky always hated it when she used her full name. Before Nicky had a chance to reply, her mother spoke again.

"I'm going to visit Paolo this weekend. Will you be okay on your own?" 

"I always am aren't I?" Nicky almost laughed at how her Mother was pretending to care. 

"Well I don't want you having any parties and I want this place the same way it is right now." Once again, before Nicky could reply, Marka spoke again, a habit she did all too often. Just another one of the many things that annoyed Nicky. 

"Anyway, you should be getting to school." 

Nicky murmured something under her breath before standing up, saying a brief goodbye to Marka and heading out to the small Russian bakery nearby.

...

"Something smells good," praised Nicky, as she entered Red's bakery. She sat down at a table in the corner, over looking the high street, knowing that has soon as Red was finished serving customers, she would come and sit with Nicky and bring her a mug of coffee and a pastry. 

Around five minutes later, Red did exactly that. 

"So, how are we this morning?" she asked, sliding the mug and plate over to Nicky, and then taking the seat opposite. 

"Fine. Marka is going away again." 

"You know your always welcome here sweetheart." Nicky nodded her head. 

The two spoke for a few more minutes before Red had to excuse herself to serve more customers. Nicky quickly finished the coffee and ate the pastry, that she didn't know the name of, before reluctantly starting the short walk to school. 

...

"Hello, Nicole," greeted Alex in a joking tone as the approached Nicky who was getting something from her locker. 

"Good morning Alexandra," replied Nicky, in the same tone. With both of them hating their full name, the other liked to make fun of it. 

"So are we still on for tonight?" Alex asked, hopefully. 

"Of course." Nicky shut her locker, sighed when it got stuck and shut it once more, a little harder. 

"Is everything sorted?" 

"Yep, I've got the alcohol stored in my bedroom and Marka will be gone by the time I get home." 

"Perfect." 

The bell rang and the two sighed, knowing that they then had to endure two hours of English with Healy. 

...

"You late," Healy shouted as the two sat down on the last remaining chairs at the back. They mumbled a quiet sorry. 

"Hey, what do you think of her," Nicky whispered, pointing to a blonde sat directly in front of her. 

"She's kinda hot I suppose," Alex replied, sounding slightly bored. 

"Kinda? Are you kidding Vause? If you don't want her, she's mine." Alex chuckled. 

"She's all yours." 

"Will you two be quiet," Healy shouted louder than before. 

"Nicole, what was I just saying." 

Truthfully, Nicky shrugged her shoulders. 

"I'll see you at the end of the lesson." When Healy noticed Alex chuckle, he spoke again. 

"I'll be seeing you too Alexandra." She groaned. 

...

The music was loud and booming in the Nichols' large, perfectly manicured garden. There was a few people gathered in the pool and several people on the sun beds. 

Nicky and Alex were sat beside the pool, drinking beer. 

"So who's her new man now then?" Alex asked, referencing Nicky's Mother. 

"Think his name is Paolo, he's rich and young and good looking so he ticks all of Marka's boxes. 

In the corner of her eye, Nicky caught a glimpse of a girl that she was interested in. 

"Excuse me," she said, standing up.

"You never fail to surprise me Nichols." 

...

The following morning, Alex stood in the kitchen, grilling some bacon for their breakfast. The bed in the Nichols' spare room was comfier than her own bed so she slept, well. 

When it got to ten and Nicky still hadn't come down, Alex decided to go up to her room with a plate of the bacon for them to share. 

She entered Nicky's room and was surprised to see when she wasn't there. There was a chill in the room and she noticed the window was wide open. She shut it and tried the other rooms in the house to try and find Nicky. When she couldn't find her at all, she tried to call her but each time she tried, the phone just dialled out. It was then that she didn't remember the window being open when Alex left to go to the spare room. She began to panic. Not knowing what to do she picked up her phone and rang her mum. 

"Alex, honey, how are you?" 

"Mum, it's Nicky. She's not here." 

"What do you mean she's not here?" 

"She's not in the house. The window was open. I don't know where she is." 

"Stop stressing Alex. She's probably gone to the shops." 

"She's not answering her phone." 

"She will be fine Alex." Alex was beginning to get frustrated. 

"No, something's not right. This isn't like Nicky. Please come.”


	4. Chapter Four

Continued from last chapter 

After what felt like hours, but in reality only a few minutes, Diane rushed through the big front door. Alex was awaiting her right by it. 

"She's still not answering her phone Mum. I don't know what to do, and the window was open and it wasn't last night. This isn't right." 

In an attempt to stay calm for the sake of her daughter, Diane tried to think rationally. 

"If your sure that she hast just gone out, we need to call the police Alex." Alex quickly nodded. 

Diane pulled her phone from her pocket and dialled the police. 

"They're coming as quickly as they can," Diane said softly. She placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and guided her to the sofa near by. 

"All we can do is wait for the police Alex. They can help us." 

"Every second we wait is a second more they Nicky could be in danger." Alex tried to stand up but her Mother kept a firm but gentle hand on her knee, keeping her down. 

"You need to stop assuming the worst okay. There is a long list of possibilities of what could've happened Alex. Just sit down and wait for the police." It wasn't that Diane didn't care or that she wasn't worried about the other girl, but she was trying her hardest not to think of the worst possible situation.

Around twenty minutes later, three policemen arrived. One stated behind took statements from both Alex and Diane while the other two began to search the house. 

...

Alex tossed in her bed for the twentieth time that night. Her eyes were aching and threatening to close at any moment due to her being so tired, but she couldn't sleep. Not knowing where Nicky was meant that her brain couldn't shut off. Horrible thoughts of what may be happening to Nicky raced through her mind. 

She stood up out of bed, deciding that sleep wasn't going to happen and went into the small kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down at the counter. She reached for her phone and opened the photos app. She scrolled through the many photos that she had of her and Nicky. She struggled to keep the tears in. She wanted to believe that her Mother was right and try to think positively about where Nicky may be. For the first time she prayed that night. She prayed that Nicky was okay and safe and that she would be found soon.

...

One week had passed and still there was no sign of  Nicky. Alex was sat in the back of her English class, not listening to a word that Mr Healy was saying. There was a knock on the door and as Alex turned around she noticed one of the policemen that had come to Nicky's house. 

"Enter," said Healy, annoyed that his lesson was being disrupted. 

"Excuse me for interrupting but I am looking for Alex Vause." 

Healy pointed to Alex. 

"Could you come with me please Miss Vause?" 

Alex nodded her head. Shakily she stood, picked up her bag and walked over to the policeman. She was nervous, knowing that this would either be good news or bad news regarding Nicky. 

He lead her to an office out back where her Mother was already sat. She could read from her face that she wasn't about to receive good news. 

"What's going on?" She asked, terror stricken. 

"Please take a seat." 

Alex did as she was told. 

"Is this about Nicky, is she okay? Have you found her?" 

Diane placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Miss Vause we were sent a video this morning from whom we believe to be Nicky's captors." 

"What was the video. Is she okay?" 

"Miss Nichols was shot, and from what we can conclude, she won't have survived." 

The words rung in her ears. It was in that moment her heart stopped beating. She could no longer hear the fan blowing air into the room and she could no longer hear the heavy breaths of her Mother sat beside her. For a second the birds stopped flying and the cars stopped driving as the last sentence repeated over and over in her mind again and again. She snapped back into reality. 

"Can I see the video?" She needed to see the video to make sure that there was now way Nicky could've survived. The policeman nodded and pulled an iPad out from his bag. 

Alex stared at the screen, not blinking. 

The video showed Nicky, mouth gagged and her hands tightly she tied behind her, against a large pole. Two men, dressed in clown masks were circling around her, calling her names. 

Nicky's face was sweating and her eyes portrayed sheer terror. Then, without warning, one of the men pulled out a gun, looked directly at the camera and shot Nicky directly in the head. The screen went blank. 

Alex covered her mouth with a shaky hand and a loud, guttural sound came from her mouth. Tears fell from her eyes and Alex sank to her knees. 

"Alex, honey," soothed Diane, crouching down next to her grieving daughter. She took her head and gently pushed it into her shoulder. 

...

"I made your favourite soup," said Diane, walking over to her daughter, who was sat at the table, staring at the wall. 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Al, you need to eat." 

"She might not be dead though. Why aren't they still searching for her?" Alex was angry. 

"And where is Marka? Does she not care?" Alex was shouting now. 

"You know she cares Alex. She's grieving for her daughter." 

Alex didn't know if she wanted to cry, or scream or punch a wall but all she did know was that there as no way the police could give up. There could still be a way that Nicky was alive. She as her best friend and there was no way that she was going to give up on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will stop jumping times soon, I promise. Let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know that I still have two unfinished stories that I promise that I will finish but iv'e had this idea for a while and I think I was going to explode if I didn't write it. There will be Nichorello eventually, but i'm also going to try to write some Vauseman. let me know what you thought of the first chapter, i'll try to update soon. Thanks!


End file.
